


The Fur Rug

by Pangaea



Series: Cover Me In You-kylux au Timestamps [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Digital Art, Flipping, M/M, Master/Slave, NSFW Art, Sex Slave AU, Slave Kylo Ren, Timestamp, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea
Summary: Hux and Kylo fucking on an alien skin fur rug.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Cover Me In You-kylux au Timestamps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578601
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	The Fur Rug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover Me In You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705067) by [Gefionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne). 



Hux is invited to spend the weekend at the estate of one of his late father's former colleagues. In an attempt to foster good relations. Of course Hux brings Kylo, and a small coterie, with him.

The host takes them on a tour of his sprawling lavish grounds, bragging incessantly about his big game trophies and exotic furs and furniture and gardens and decor. After an excessive dinner, Hux and Kylo are lead to their suite and left for the night. But not before the guy points out that their bedroom is graced with a rare albino skin from an extinct beast in front of the fireplace, and how privileged they are that he's letting them stay there. 

Hux, already contemptuous of the man from his association with his father, is exceptionally contemptuous of game and hunting acquisitions. Once they're alone he immediately gathers Kylo to him and hisses into his ear,  
  
"Make me come all over that pompous ass' fucking rug!"


End file.
